Current seismic exploration uses seismic reflection amplitudes, in part, to determine geological parameters. The effect the geological parameters have on the seismic reflection amplitudes may be determined through the use of sensitivity analyses. Current sensitivity analyses fix all variables except the variable of interest to determine the fixed variable's effect on seismic amplitudes. Current sensitivity analyses may not account for the interdependency the parameters have on each other, as well as on the seismic amplitude. Current sensitivity analyses provide a partial view of the relevance of a particular parameter and may inappropriately skew the understanding of a subsurface region of interest.